


Might Not Be So Bad

by devilstrapsandbowties



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, POV: Steve Rogers, Realization, Stark Tower, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrapsandbowties/pseuds/devilstrapsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to Stark Tower to yell at Tony, but maybe that's not the whole reason he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Not Be So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a really short fic/story/headcanon thing I've had in my head for awhile that I just needed to write down (I guess, type up?). This is pretty much my first fanfic-- well, the first one anybody's ever read-- so be gentle with me. Hope you like it!

Steve went to Stark Tower to see Tony that night, after they'd defeated Loki, saved the world. After Steve had spent thirty whole seconds thinking Tony was dead.

He just strode straight into the building, got into the elevator, and went up to where he knew Tony would be, ignoring the people shouting at him that he wasn't permitted up there, and that Mr. Stark was not to be disturbed.

He stepped out of the elevator at the top floor and saw Tony standing behind the bar, drink in hand. He didn't look at all surprised to see Steve, just raised his eyebrow. The penthouse was still in tatters from the destruction it had seen earlier that day, tarps hung in front of the shattered windows.

Steve stood there awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure how he was going to begin now that he was actually there, and wished Tony would initiate the conversation. Tony stayed leaning against the bar, taking drinks out of his glass, completely aware of Steve's discomfort, enjoying it in fact. Steve cleared his throat and spoke at last.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did today." He said.

"I see. Here to congratulate me on saving New York and the whole human race in general?" Tony asked back, as self-obsessed as ever.

"No." Steve growled. He was seriously getting tired of this whole the-whole-world-revolves-around-Tony-Stark game. "I wanted you to know that it was stupid and reckless and dangerous."

"Oh, I don't know, I thought it was kind of spontaneous. Real superhero material." Tony smiled, and that only made Steve angrier, because did he always have to be so cool about everything?

"Dammit, Stark! Can you be serious about anything? Don't you even care about your own well-being?" Steve yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter top.

"Maybe." Tony said, walking around the bar to stand in front of Steve. "Maybe it was stupid. What does it matter now? It stopped the bad guys, and it saved the world."

"That isn't the point Stark!" But it was, wasn't it? Wasn't that exactly the whole point of the mission? "The point is that you almost died! And--"

"And what?" Tony smiled again, a tight-lipped smile that made Steve feel like Tony was challenging him. "So what if I'd died? Why should you care? What am I to you Cap?"

"I--" He didn't know what to say. The question had caught him off gaurd. It was a fair question, but he wasn't sure he knew the answer to it. What WAS Tony to him? The son of one of his now-dead close friends? His comrade? One of the only friends he'd had since he'd woke up? What else could he be?

Steve thought about earlier, kneeling over Tony Stark's limp body, how devastated and heartbroken he'd felt--heartbroken? Could that be the right word? Yeah. It must be. That was the only word he could think of that described what it had felt like. And then Tony had opened his eyes, and even after almost dying he could crack jokes, and how once Steve was sure Tony would be alright he had been so relieved, and how that was the first time he remembered smiling since he woke up from the ice.

He thought about how Tony had said just moments ago the he hadn't cared if he'd lived or died, because all that had mattered to him at that moment was saving everyone else. Tony had been willing to sacrifice himself to save the world.

Tony Stark was probably the most infuriating man Steve Rogers had ever met, but he was also one of the bravest.

Steve finally understood why he was so upset at Tony for almost dying. He finally realized what Tony Stark was to him. He took a step forward and wound his fingers in Tony's curly black hair, and pulled their mouths together. Tony kissed him back immediately, and put his hands on Steve's hips to pull their bodies closer together. Steve got this wierd feeling like maybe Tony wasn't all that shocked by this turn of events.

"I would care," Steve whispered against Tony's mouth, "because I love you."

"Well by golly Cap'n. It sure took you long enough." Tony murmured back, rolling his eyes, but grinning all the same.


End file.
